Twenty Five Days
by MissWritingMachine
Summary: A series of one-shots detailing the new Team Avatar's life in Republic City. Fluffiness ensues! Chapter 10: Korra is a reluctant damsel in distress, and Mako shows her he can be her knight in shining armor. Makorra/Bosami.
1. Beach Day

"It's so nice to get out of the city for once!" Korra said stretching out in the sand. "And all this water! It's almost like being in the South Pole. Except, you know, the weather is actually tolerable."

After an exhausting couple of months, Tenzin had decided to give Team Avatar and his family a mini-vacation, and the group traveled to Ember Island for some rest and relaxation.

Bolin, like the child at heart he was, was the first one digging up sand.

"What are you doing?" Asami laughed. "You're just making a big pile." Both Asami and Mako had been a little broken up when their relationship ended, but in the past few weeks things had returned normal, whatever that meant for Team Avatar, and Asami had recently started spending quite a bit of time with Bolin.

"Wait just a second," Bolin insisted. He had recruited Ikki and Meelo to help him make his pile as large as possible. Jinora was not putting up with such foolishness and was planted firmly under an umbrella with a new book in her hands.

"What a dork," Mako laughed.

When Bolin deemed the pile large enough (and it was _quite_ large – almost impossibly so), he shooed the young airbenders away, and took a deep breath. With one moment of earthbending, the sand pile was replaced by a lavish palace.

"Woah, that's so neat!" Asami said, touching Bolin's arm.

"Ah, it's nothing really," Bolin said sheepishly.

Mako looked away, suddenly feeling awkward. He knew he _should_ be jealous that his brother was encroaching on his ex-girlfriend, but he really just didn't want to be the reason Bolin and Asami weren't going for it.

"Are you okay, Mako?" Korra's voice brought him back to reality.

"Yeah, of course," Mako said, brushing off her concern. _She looks so cute in her bathing suit_, he found himself thinking involuntarily. The way it hugged all of her curves was almost maddening.

"Come on, let's go in the water!" Korra said.

"I don't think so," Mako replied. "I'm not big on the water."

"What are you talking about?" Korra asked. "I've seen you swim tons of time at the pro-bending arena."

"Yeah, well I had to swim, but it doesn't mean that I liked it," Mako stated. "I'm a firebender, remember? Water and fire don't exactly go together." Although, Mako gulped, he might be able to make an exception for a certain waterbender-slash-Avatar.

"I think you're just being silly. You're at the beach, you _have _to go swimming!" Korra said, tugging on his arm, attempting to drag him towards the surf.

Mako felt a slight flush in his cheeks when she touched him. "No, really, it's okay. Just being here with you – and Bolin and everyone," he hastily added, "is fun enough."

Korra rolled her eyes and then grinned mischievously.

Then, before Mako could process what was happening, an enormous wave crashed over his head, pulling him into the water.

"What the hell just happened?" Mako sputtered when his head emerged from the water. "That came out of nowhere!"

"Oops," Korra laughed, swimming towards him. "Did I do that?"

On the beach, Bolin looked crushed. "Korra!" he yelled. "You ruined my castle!"

* * *

_A/N: Posted on my tumblog as well, but I thought I'd put it up here as well! Leave a review if you'd like!_


	2. Sick Day

**Drabble Two: Sick Day**

"Ngh," Korra vocalized, holding back a sneeze.

"What was that?" Bolin asked.

"No-othi – " Korra tried to say, but she punctuated the word with a large "Achoo!"

Mako, Bolin, and Asami all exchanged worried glances.

"Are you okay, Korra?" Mako asked, resting a hand on her shoulder. "You've seemed a little under the weather lately."

"Oh, no, guys. Don't worry about me – I'm fine. Really. I'm the Avatar, and the Avatar isn't susceptible to trivial things like colds," Korra insisted, waving Mako away. The weak sniffle at the end of her statement did nothing to assuage her friends' worries, however.

"Are you sure, Korra?" Asami asked. "Because Bo and I can do patrol tonight so that you can get some rest, if you need us to."

"No," Korra said stoutly. "I've got everything under control. I can handle this!" And as far as Korra was concerned, that was that. Before anyone else could argue, she hopped on Naga's back and rode into the depths of Republic City. She was the Avatar, after all, and it was her job to make sure that people felt safe.

After she had put a good distance between herself and her friends, Korra slid off of her polar-bear dog. While Naga was a great companion (not to mention an absolutely unique form of transportation), Korra had found that it was harder to catch criminals in the act when a lumbering one-and-a-half-ton animal gave away her presence.

"I'll be back soon, girl," Korra reassured her. "Just a quick sweep of the city and then we can get back to Air Temple Island and have a nice hot cup of tea." Boy, did that sound good to Korra right now.

Much to Korra's pleasure, the city was quiet. It had been that way since Amon and his Equalists were defeated. All that was left were a few petty criminals here and there. Korra trudged through the labyrinthine streets of the city, not really paying attention to her path. Her feet felt heavy and her mind was foggy – she didn't know if she would be able to find her way back to Naga.

She heard some rowdy shouting around a corner. Maybe it was a mugger! But when she peeked around, all Korra saw was a group of vagabonds socializing around a fire.

Then – someone tapped on her back! Korra spun around quickly, fists raised and ready for a fight. But she was too fatigued, too dizzy, and all she saw was a red scarf before she passed out cold.

"Be quiet, Bolin, you'll wake her up," Mako's voice whispered.

"I just wanted to make sure she was okay, jeez." And then there was a shuffle, and Korra heard a door slide shut.

She opened her eyes slowly and saw a blurry form in front of her. A blurry form with jet-black hair and amber eyes.

"Sorry," Mako said when he saw that Korra's eyes were open. "I tried to tell him you were fine, but you know Bolin. Doesn't believe anything until he sees it for himself."

Korra wasn't really listening. "You-," she began, "You followed me…" She was blearily putting the pieces together. "Why?"

Mako chuckled. "Because you clearly weren't feeling well and you were too stubborn to ask for help. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. And it's a good thing I did. Otherwise, you'd still be passed out in the middle of the city."

"Oh," Korra said softly. "Well thanks."

There was a soft knock at the door, and Pema entered with a tray. "Bolin said you were awake, so I thought I'd bring you some soup and crackers," she explained. "You gave us quite a scare, Korra."

"Sorry," Korra mumbled sheepishly, sitting up in her bed to properly reach the tray.

"Just feel better soon," Pema said with her typical maternal warmth, then leaving Korra and Mako alone once more.

Korra reached for the spoon, but Mako's hand brushed hers away, grabbing the spoon first.

"Hey, that's mine!" Korra said, voice rasping.

"I know," he replied, "but when I used to get sick when I was a little kid, my mother would always feed me, and it made me feel better. I thought it might make you feel better too."

"O-okay," Korra said, flattered that Mako would share something so personal with her.

At first, it felt a little silly letting Mako spoon-feed her, but as Korra leaned against him and felt the warmth of his core, the act became strangely comfortable. Korra found herself disappointed when the bowl was empty. When Mako stood up, she missed his form against hers.

"Rest up, Korra," Mako said, leaning down once again to kiss her forehead. "Republic City needs its Avatar."

* * *

_A/N: So, not really a sequel to the first story, but sort of along the same lines. This was meant to be much shorter drabble - oh well! I really like the idea of Team Avatar going on a Buffy-esque patrol at night, so that's where this kind of came from. Anyways, I was pleased that so many people liked my first drabble that I was inspired to write this one, so if this chapter has similar response I'll write even more! (hint: review please!)_


	3. Rebellious Day

"Korra, are you sure this is a good idea?" Mako asked. He was in that overprotective mood that he usually only got in when it came to Bolin.

"Oh, come on, don't be a spoilsport, Mako, it'll be fine," Korra insisted.

It had been a few weeks since they had defeated Amon. Since then, Republic City had been relatively calm. Perhaps too calm, for the young Avatar was started to get bored, and in turn, that boredom led to some mischievous ideas.

"What will Tenzin say?" Mako persisted.

"Oh, come on," Korra said exasperatedly. "Tenzin's got a tattoo of his own. He can't be mad if I get one!"

Korra knew that Tenzin's arrow tattoos that marked him as an airbending master and a vanity tattoo were a little different. But if Tenzin _did_ get mad, that's the argument that she would be using.

She and Mako were walking through the city instead of taking Naga – Bolin had wanted to use the polar bear dog in some romantic gesture for Asami, and Korra had humored him. She was starting to wish she hadn't though. Korra had picked out a tattoo parlor earlier. It was one of those places that did everything from piercings to full body art. However, its location hadn't seemed so seedy when she had her big furry protector with her. Mako would have said something if he thought the area was really dangerous, though. He knew the city much better than she did.

When the pair arrived, Korra started to second-guess herself a bit. She couldn't chicken out now, though, especially after all the begging she had done to get Mako to come with her. He'd never let her hear the end of it. So Korra marched inside with her slip of paper showing the Southern Water Tribe insignia.

It wasn't so bad, really, once everything got started. The feel of the needle working under her left shoulder blade had been jarring at first, but she was the Avatar. She could take it.

Mako's reaction was what made the little bit of pain really worth it, though. It seemed that he couldn't keep his eyes off of her completely exposed back. The visible sinews of her core mesmerized him. But every time Korra looked up at him, he would avert his eyes and a blush would rise to his cheeks.

"Are you sure you don't want one for yourself?" Korra teased. "You could get 'wet blanket' tattooed to your forehead so that everyone would know that you're no fun."

"Haha, you're hilarious, Korra," Mako said, rolling his eyes.

Korra knew that she could wheedle him into doing _something_ fun, though.

* * *

"How was your romantic evening with Asami?" Korra asked Bolin when she and Mako finally returned to the air temple. Korra's tattoo, while not overly large, had taken a couple of hours and dusk had fallen by the time they were done.

Bolin grinned in response. "A gentleman never kisses and tells, but it was – whoa, what is that?" Bolin took ahold of Mako's right ear, and the brand new silver stud piercing it.

"Spirits, Bolin, let go! That hurts!"

* * *

_A/N:This was silly and short - I imagine that Korra is the instigator of a lot of mischief. So I've changed the format a little! I want to do some Bosami next chapter, maybe? If you have any prompts for the rest of the 22 days leave them in a review :)_


	4. Babysitting Day

"How did we get stuck doing this again?" Asami had to yell over Rohan's shrieks.

"Aw, come on," Bolin laughed. "This is fun!"

Asami shook her head in disbelief, balancing the crying infant on one hip while massaging her aching ears with her free hand.

Tenzin and Pema were taking a much-needed day to themselves, and when the time came to decide who had babysitting duties, Korra and Mako had mysteriously disappeared.

Jinora wasn't so bad. She just sat in the corner reading her book, mostly. But she wasn't really any _help _either. Meelo and Ikki were a handful by themselves – it was hard to keep an eye on one without losing track of the other. Put that together with the fussy three-month-old, and Asami and Bolin had their hands undeniably full.

"Bolin," Asami said, her voice rising an octave from the stress. "Can I have a little bit of help over here?" Rohan would _not _stop crying. He had been like that since Pema left.

"'Course," Bolin said, getting up from the floor where he had been wrestling with Meelo and Ikki. It may not have followed Tenzin's peace-loving airbender ideology, but it kept them occupied. What Tenzin didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Meelo and Ikki continued their playful brawl while Bolin scooped the sobbing baby out of his girlfriend's arms. After a little cooing and bouncing, Rohan's screams had been reduced to a few sniffles.

Asami flopped back in to a chair and began to rub her temples. "Finally," she muttered. "How did you do that, and why didn't you step in earlier?"

Bolin shrugged. "I didn't know I could. I figured since you're a girl and all, and girls tend to have a way with babies…" Then Bolin noticed the withering stare on Asami's face and corrected, "Girls can do everything at the same level as boys. Yep. There's no difference at all."

"Well, thanks, Bo," Asami said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I appreciate the save."

Meelo was getting precariously close to a fragile-looking (and probably valuable) vase in the corner, and Bolin handed the baby back to Asami so he could distract the little boy once more.

"Hey, squirt," Asami cooed at Rohan. "You're not so bad when you're quiet like this." Apparently tired from his busy afternoon of screaming his lungs out, the tyke promptly nestled himself further in Asami's arms and fell asleep.

A few hours and one haphazardly made dinner later, Bolin and Asami managed to coax all of the children into their beds. Tenzin and Pema had said they might be late, and there was still no sign of Mako and Korra.

"That was exhausting," Asami said with a yawn. "How does Pema do that every day?"

"Tell me about it," Bolin agreed, putting an arm around his girlfriend as they sat down on a couch in the sitting room. "I am going to be sore in the morning. Meelo and Ikki really have some spirit in them."

"Still…" Asami started, resting her head on Bolin's shoulder. "It wasn't _so _bad. I mean, someday, it might be nice…"

"Yeah," Bolin nodded. "Someday."

* * *

_A/N: Finally some Bosami for you! Thanks to TheVegetarianSeagull for the adorable prompt! I can see Bolin being good with kids since he's basically a giant kid himself. _

_And a special A/N to the lurkers (aka the 40+ people who have this story on their faves/alerts but haven't reviewed D:): I don't bite! Please leave a review so I can write more of what I know you want to read! Thanks for reading either way though. It warms this little author's heart._


	5. Reflection Day

The frigid South Pole winds blew against Asami's cheeks. Katara was doing her best to help Korra restore her bending, but Asami didn't really see the point in just sitting around in that cramped room with everybody on edge. Bolin had been cracking the occasional joke, but Mako silenced him with a withering glare every time.

Mako… The writing had been on the wall for a long time, and when he decided to accompany Korra to face Amon, Asami knew that it was over. And she was okay with that, she really was. But was it selfish to wish that Mako had made the slightest effort to keep their relationship together?

Asami shook her head. It was no use to think of such things. And besides, it was _Korra _who really needed help right now. Not just from Mako, but from everyone. If Katara failed to restore her bending, Korra would have to adjust her whole way of life. And Asami knew what that felt like. After her father revealed himself to be an Equalist, it felt like her whole world had flipped upside down.

"Hey, um, it's a little cold out here. Don't you want to come inside where there's a nice warm fire?"

Asami turned to look at Bolin. "I think it's a little cramped in there right now," she replied.

"Tell me about it," Bolin said. "Mako's about ready to rip my head off. So on second thought, I think I might stay out here for a while as well. I'm sure they'll come get us if something important happens."

Asami smiled a little as Bolin dramatically flopped down next to her on the snow embankment outside of the building.

"So how are you doing, Asami?" Bolin asked, with a smile as always. "Everyone's been so worried about Korra they forgot about themselves."

"I'm fine," Asami said honestly. "Nervous, though. When we get back to Republic City everything will completely different. I don't know what I'm going to do." Asami still didn't know what had happened to her father after Amon was taken down. She assumed that the police had taken him into custody, but even if he hadn't been, she was still essentially parentless.

"Yeah, you're right," Bolin said, a little distantly. It was an unusual tone for him. "Listen, I am _really_ sorry that your father turned out to be such an evil dude. I mean, even though our parents are dead, Mako and I can still remember them as good, loving people. You don't even have that. That really sucks, and if you ever want to talk to someone, you can always come to me."

"Thanks, Bo," Asami replied with a smile. "I really appreciate that." Bolin could be a bit of a doofus sometimes, but he kept on surprising Asami.

Bolin put one arm around her shoulder, and Asami twisted to give him a hug. She should have paid a little bit more attention to what Bolin was doing with his other arm, because she was soon met with a pile of snow in her face.

"Bolin!" she sputtered, wiping the ice out of her eyes.

"What?" Bolin said innocently. "We're in the _South Pole_ for spirits' sake! I thought a snowball fight would be appropriate!"

* * *

A/N: So this is a bit different, but I thought that Asami was a little overlooked at the end of the finale and I wanted to give her perspective. Also, I pretty much loved the finale - what did y'all think? Please remember to leave a review! We'll be back to our regularly scheduled fluffy stuff in a couple of days :)


	6. Sneaky Day

"Mako, will you _please _tell me what we're doing?" Korra whined.

"Can't I spend a nice afternoon in the city with my _beautiful _girlfriend without any pretense?" Mako replied, a little too innocently.

"Quit the act, cool guy" Korra scoffed at his over-the-top flattery. "You interrupted my airbending training. You said it was _urgent_. While I don't _mind _spending the afternoon with you, I fail to see what's so urgent about it."

It was Mako's turn to scoff. "Airbending training? Is that what you were doing? It looked like Ikki and Meelo were teaching you how to do the air scooter."

That's because that's what she _was _doing. But it was kind of like airbending training! Even though Korra had finally figured out how to airbend during her final fight with Amon, she wasn't really that good at it yet. She was a little ashamed to admit it, but even Meelo outdid her when it came to even the smallest airbending training exercises.

"Just tell me what we're doing, Mako!" Korra demanded.

"You'll see," he said, a hint of mischief in his voice.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Hey, is that Asami and Bolin over there?" They were on a pretty crowded street, but Korra was sure she had seen them. Then realization washed over her. "Mako, this is a terrible idea! I am not participating in this!"

This afternoon was Bolin and Asami's first _official _date. They had been flirting with each other for _weeks_ (well, Bolin flirted with everybody, but both Mako and Korra could tell that Asami was a special case).

Asami had been the one to make the first move. Bolin probably would have asked her out much sooner if he hadn't felt like he was encroaching on his brother's territory. Sure, Mako and Asami had broken things off mutually, and he and Korra were happily dating, but these things were complicated, especially between brothers. So Asami had asked Bolin out, but had instructed Bolin to plan the actual date.

"I just want to make sure it starts off well," Mako said. "Bolin might make a fool out of himself, and I want to help him if I can."

"You're the worst, I'm leaving," Korra said. Both Bolin and Asami had been through enough lately, and they didn't need Korra and Mako's eyes judging them on what was supposed to be a private affair.

"Please, Korra," Mako pouted, his golden eyes pleading at her pathetically. "We'll just follow them for a few minutes, and then we'll do something fun. Just the two of us."

Korra only had to look into his eyes for a few seconds before she melted. "Fine," she conceded. "But if you screw this up for them, I swear I'll never forgive you." Korra made threats like this to Mako a lot, but had never actually followed through on any of them.

The pair followed stealthily behind Bolin and Asami – their past of infiltrating Equalist events was finally coming in handy. When Bolin opened the door of a Earth Kingdom-style tea shop for Asami, Korra turned on her heel to leave. "Okay, they seem to be doing fine to me, Mako. I know he's your baby brother and all, but trust me, he can handle this on his own."

Mako took one last look at the tea shop and said, "Fine, let's go find something fun to do." He slung his arm around Korra's shoulders and the pair walked to the nearby City Park.

"You know, this was the first pace I came when I arrived in Republic City," Korra smiled, remembering her first encounter with Gommu, the hobo that ended up being an irreplaceable asset to Team Avatar. "Naga went swimming in that creek over there."

Mako chuckled, imagining how ridiculous the sight probably was. "Our parents used to take Bo and I here all the time," he replied with a smile.

The duo found a nice soft patch of grass to sit in and shared stories for nearly an hour. Though they had been a couple for several weeks now, it wasn't often that they got to simply relax. Despite the Air Temple being a refuge for monks, it was surprisingly chaotic, especially with the four airbender children constantly bouncing off the walls.

Korra was laying down in the grass when, turning to stretch out, she spotted Bolin and Asami once again. She grinned at Mako. "Want to see what they're up to?" This _was_ his original plan after all.

"Why not?" Mako laughed.

They kept a reasonable distance behind Bolin and Asami for almost five minutes, which brought them into the less public parts of the park. They didn't seem to be doing anything particularly interesting, just talking and laughing, as Mako and Korra had just been doing. A sign the date was going well. Less people meant less cover, though, and when he thought he saw Asami turning around, Mako tugged hard on Korra's arm, causing them both to fall into the nearby bushes.

"I'm sorry are you okay?" Mako asked concernedly, although Korra could barely hear him, she was laughing so hard.

When she'd gotten all of the laughter (and a few quite unladylike snorts) out of her system, Korra looked over the bush she was currently seated in and remarked, "I think they lost us."

"That's okay," Mako said with the slightest wiggle of his eyebrows. "I can think of better things to do." He pressed his lips to Korra's.

"Mm," Korra moaned, adding hazily, "No arguments here." Her tongue grazed his lips for entrance as she pinned him to the dirt

Bolin and Asami were long forgotten.

* * *

_A/N: How do people like the new length? A little longer, yes? Also, **pretty pretty please review/comment** (I guess they're called comments now?). I really enjoy writing these characters, but it's hard to motivate myself to write when I don't know what people think of the story. Thanks in advance guys! I really do appreciate any feedback you have!_


	7. Girls Day

"I know I was knocking you before on the whole "makeover" idea, but I gotta say, I'm really liking this so far," Korra mused.

The Air Temple was full of all sorts of rooms that Korra didn't really know the point of, and Asami had stumbled upon a meditation chamber with a large fountain in it. It had been _her _idea for Korra to use her water- and firebending skills to heat the water into steam, creating a sauna.

"I've always found a spa day to be rather relaxing," Asami agreed. "And we deserve some relaxation!"

"I can't argue with that," Korra said, stretching out her aching shoulder muscles. She hadn't thought her airbending training would be so intense!

Asami was dressed in her bathing suit, and Korra, having so such accouterments (there wasn't really any need for bathing suits in the South Pole, after all), was as naked as the day she was born. She had a robe to cover up with, of course, but the steam was thick enough that she didn't mind, and she was more comfortable that in her birthday suit anyways. Besides, it was just Asami – it wasn't as if the guys were their to gawk.

"So what do you have in your little bag of tricks?" Korra asked eagerly.

"Just a few things," Asami said nonchalantly, emptying the contents of her tote onto the bamboo floor. "A few things" in Asami's point of view was quite a lot, the way Korra was looking at it. There were body scrubs, facial masks, eye creams, and every type of exfoliating sponge in existence.

"What do you do with all of this stuff?" Korra almost laughed.

Asami shrugged. "I've just acquired a lot of stuff through the years. Here – try this." Asami handed Korra a jar of cream that would ease her tender muscles. "I guess this will probably have to last me a while, though." Most of Hiroshi Sato's fortune had been confiscated upon his arrest, and although Asami still had a trust fund in her name, she wouldn't have access to the money until she turned twenty in another two years.

"Ah, thanks, Asami, this feels great," Korra sighed, rubbing the cream into her shoulders.

The girls fell into an easy silence, each reaping the benefits of the sauna and Asami's expansive collection of spa supplies. It was nice for the pair to finally be friendly with each other after all of their differences of opinion over Mako were set aside.

There wasn't any tension between them anymore, but Korra still occasionally felt a little guilty about the whole situation. They had never really talked about it, and she supposed now was as good of a time as any.

"We're cool, right?" Korra said. "I mean, because of me and Mako?"

Asami inhaled deeply before answering. "Of course, Korra. You guys don't need my permission. Besides, you two are really good together." Asami _had _been a little bit jealous at first. But Mako and Korra made each other happy – she and Mako had just made each other stressed.

"Good, I'm glad," Korra said, audibly relieved. "So… you and Bolin? How'd you're date go?"

"You mean you don't know?" Asami laughed.

Korra blushed, though Asami couldn't see that through the steam. "I didn't think that you guys noticed us."

"You two aren't as stealthy as you think," Asami said, continuing to smile. "I'm surprised you never got caught all those times you went to spy on the Equalists."

"That was different," Korra muttered. "I guess I perform better under pressure."

"Well, I had a very good time," Asami replied. "Bolin is very sweet and I –"

At that moment, without warning, the door slid open and Bolin's voice sounded. "Asami? Korra? Where are you guys?"

The steam immediately whooshed out of the room, leaving Korra conscious that she was very, very naked. Mako appeared behind Bolin, whose eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Dammit, Bolin, close your eyes," Mako insisted, attempting to cover his own eyes while Korra scrambled for her robe.

Bolin obeyed, turning his back, but not without adding, "Why are you covering _your _eyes, Mako? Haven't you already seen thi-"

"Bolin!" Asami exclaimed, stomping over to the door and slamming it shut, "Get. Out!"

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in update, guys, this chapter just did not want to be written. I wanted Korra and Asami to be bros so bad in the show, and it never really came to fruition, hence, this chapter. **Please leave a review if you liked (or didn't like) the chapter** - they really help a lot. If you left a review for last chapter, I seriously love you and want to give you cookies. They were super encouraging :)_


	8. Challenge Day

"Is that a challenge?" Korra demanded, peering across the dinner table at her wonderful but completely misguided boyfriend.

He had made an offhand comment about how airbending couldn't _possibly _be an effective weapon against firebending.

"You know you're in a room full of airbenders, right, bro?" Bolin said behind his hand, although, as per usual his whisper was loud enough for everyone to hear him. "That might not have been the best move."

"You know," Jinora said, nose still behind her book. "Grandpa Aang defeated the Fire Lord with _his _airbending skills."

"Well, he was the Avatar, and he had mastered every element," Mako countered. "He couldn't have done it with airbending alone." Then he mentally berated himself for having an argument with a ten-year-old. He felt utterly ridiculous.

Korra inhaled deeply, trying to remain calm. "Yep, that's a challenge all right," she said, pointing a finger at Mako. "After dinner, cool guy, you and me – airbending versus firebending duel."

"Korra, that seems a little bit extreme –" Mako began.

"What is it? You afraid? Don't think your firebending could match my _weak _and _useless _airbending?"

"That's not what I said, and –"

But Korra cut him off again. "Save it for the fight."

At this, Meelo screamed, "FIIIIIIGHT!" and much to the dismay of Pema, who was focused on soothing a crying Rohan, Meelo and Bolin began to slow chant, "Fight, fight, fight, fight."

Korra excused herself from dinner so she could meditate. She _had _to beat Mako, if only to prove him wrong. And, though she had doubted it at first, meditation really _was _helpful to the whole airbending process.

She sat cross-legged on the floor of one of the air temple's many pavilions. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. She wondered what Mako would wear to the fight… Often times during pro-bending practices he would forego a shirt. She contemplated the feel of his chiseled abs against her palms. In her mind, her hands wandered lower, reaching under his waistband and– _No,_ Korra thought. _Meditate – don't think about Mako._ If he _did _arrive at the duel sans shirt, she was really screwed. And not in the good way.

Eventually, Korra managed to get a good Zen vibe going. _I can do this, _she thought. She was the _Avatar. _Well, an Avatar-in-training, especially when it came to airbending.

Eventually, Ikki and Meelo's roughhousing brought Korra back to the present. She peeked an eye open and saw that Mako, Bolin, Asami, and the kids were all standing around in the courtyard. They were just waiting on her.

As Korra made her way over to the group, she noticed a few _other _people there as well. Tenzin had dismissed the whole thing as ridiculous and counterproductive, so of course he wasn't there, but a fair number of the air acolytes were, as well as _most_ of the White Lotus Guards. Apparently Meelo had spread the word.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Korra asked, cracking her knuckles menacingly. She was both relieved and a little disappointed that her boyfriend had opted to wear a shirt for this outing.

"Bring it on, Avatar," Mako said, assuming a fighting stance.

Korra, trying to remember to be light on her feet, crouched into a tiger stance. "Let's do this."

Bolin started them off with a wave of his hand and a quick, "Threetwoone, GO!"

Korra was taken aback at how quickly Bolin had counted down, and turned her head to say, "Wait was that it?"

Mako, however, expected such shenanigans from his goofball little brother, and immediately threw a blazing roundhouse kick in Korra's direction. Korra barely managed to duck out of the way and avoid a face-full of flames.

Korra immediately realized that this fight was going to be more of a struggle than she anticipated. Maybe airbending _could _take down firebending, but Mako had been training in firebending for a _long _time, and Korra was a novice airbender at best. Jinora would probably have better luck taking him down. Korra was managing well enough not to get burned, and she put out a few of the oncoming flames with some small puffs of air, but she couldn't seem to land a decent blow.

After five minutes of Korra dodging hits, Mako saw that there was almost no contest and began to lay up a little bit. Korra saw an opportunity and took it. While Mako was resting in a ready stance, she summoned a huge gust of air, knocking him flat onto his back. The wind caused Korra to fall back a bit as well, and in attempt to right herself, she overcorrected and toppled straight onto Mako.

Their faces were almost touching as they lay on the cobblestone ground. "So, I guess that makes me the winner," Korra articulated softly.

Mako smiled. "I don't know," he replied, wrapping an arm tight around her waist and flipping her over, so that she was the one who was pinned to the ground. "I feel like the winner right now." He lightly pressed his lips to hers.

An "Ew! Gross!" was heard from Meelo as well as a "How romantic!" from Ikki, which made the pair suddenly aware of their audience.

Asami and Bolin were both holding in giggles, and the air acolytes were walking away while blushing.

"Why don't," Mako suggested, "we take this somewhere a little less public."

Korra nodded, eagerly getting to her feet. "Best idea you've had all day."

* * *

_A/N: Did I do the fight scene right? I'm a black belt in tae kwon do so I should be better at this... Anywhozle, **pretty please leave a review with your thoughts**! I read all of them and find them super duper helpful as well as incredibly motivating when it comes to writing the next chapter. So, if you review, the next chapter will be out sooner. Also, if you have anything you want to see written between these pairings, you can leave that in a review and I may do a chapter about it :)_


	9. Moving Day

"Do you have to go?" Meelo whined. "I'm sure Daddy wouldn't mind if you stayed a little longer!"

"Sorry, buddy," Bolin laughed rubbing Meelo's bald and lumpy head with affection. "It's time for us to have our own place. Besides, I miss having meat on a regular basis!" The island's all-vegetarian menu was _really_ starting to get to Bolin.

Korra rolled her eyes. She was pretty sure Tenzin _would_ mind if they stayed. He had been kind enough to let Mako and Bolin stay on Air Temple Island after they had been kicked out of the pro-bending arena, but they had been there for a while now. Wherever the boys were (especially in Bolin's case), chaos tended to follow, and though Tenzin was too true to his Air Nomad roots to actually say anything, he and Pema were both getting a little annoyed.

Asami had moved out a couple of weeks ago. The police had finally finished with a thorough investigation of all of the Sato properties, and she was cleared to move back into her mansion. It was easier for her to take over Future Industries being there, anyways. After she had gotten settled back at home, it was Mako who suggested that he and Bolin started looking for a new place. He had been putting in quite a few hours at the power plant, and Bolin was working as well, so they had enough money saved up. Tenzin had met this suggestion with much enthusiasm.

Korra was a bit sad though. It would be a whole lot harder to sneak into Mako's room when there was a whole bay separating them.

"Yeah, " Korra pouted so only Mako could hear her. "Do you _have_ to go?"

Mako chuckled. "You're acting like it's the end of the world. It's not like we'll never see each other."

Korra put a hand to her hip. "Are you saying you won't miss me?"

"What? No! You have a _bad _habit of twisting my words around."

It was Korra's turn to laugh. "Just kidding," she said, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Is this the last of the boxes?"

"Yep, I think so," Bolin said.

There wasn't really that much to pack up, and it hadn't taken long to load all of the boys' possessions on the ferry to take them to the new apartment.

It was actually Lin Bei Fong who had helped find the Fabulous Bending Brothers a new place to live. She and her officers had just arrested a man who committed severe fraud against the city, and after his incarceration his apartment was being leased quite inexpensively. The two-bedroom was in a pretty nice neighborhood and the only downside was that it was a fourth-floor walkup.

Even though there wasn't really that much stuff, it felt like a lot more when Mako, Bolin, and Korra had to haul it up four floors.

"Couldn't you use your airbending powers to just levitate all this stuff through our window?" Bolin asked after they had made the first trip.

"I don't think I have that much precision," Korra said, although she really wished she could.

When all of the boxes had finally been hauled into the living room of the apartment, Korra threw herself onto the floor and Mako and Bolin sat down beside her.

"Okay Pabu," Mako said, placing a finger on the fire ferret's nose. "You can unpack all this stuff, since you didn't help pack any of it."

"Yeah, really, Pabu," Korra chimed in. "You really need to start pulling some weight or we won't let you be part of the team anymore."

"Hey," Bolin said. "Don't be mean to Pabu. The move has been stressful on him too! He needs to adjust to the new environment." And practice not being seen by the landlord – the boys weren't _technically_ supposed to have pets in the apartment.

After a few more moments sitting on the floor bemoaning about how much work there still was to be done, the trio actually got up and started _doing _that work.

Unpacking, Korra thought, was not nearly as much fun as packing – although packing wasn't much fun either. At least with packing there was a goal in mind. The boys could just live out of the boxes and put items in their place as they used them.

It was Mako who was against this idea. He was actually quite the mastermind when it came to unpacking. It appeared that he had a plan and place for just about every item.

Korra picked up one of the boxes containing Mako's things and brought it into his new bedroom. She didn't know where he would want everything, and since he seemed rather particular she didn't want to guess, but at least she could take out everything and put it on the floor so Mako could organize later.

The box contained books, and lots of them. Not even the silly crime novels that you could get at the train station for 100 yuans. No, this was _literature_, classics and philosophy and all that. Korra knew Mako and Bolin didn't exactly rake in the dough, so Mako must have saved up for a long time to buy these. Korra was very careful with them as she stacked them up next to Mako's bed. She hadn't known that he was a reader, but it didn't surprise her. Mako was the type of person who valued smarts, and the value extended beyond street smarts.

Among all of the books with leather bindings and gold leaf pages, Korra spotted one that had no title. It was flimsier than all of the others, and Korra picked it up out of curiosity. The pages had handwritten lettering on them.

"Hey, Korra can you help me with something?" Mako said, poking his head through the door. Then his eyes grew wide. "Don't look at that!" he said.

Korra's eyes were growing wide too. "Is this poetry?" she asked, a smile gleaming. "Did you write this?" The handwriting did look an awful lot like Mako's.

"No!" he said, stomping over and snatching the book out of her hands. "Well, yes."

"Is it about me? C'mon Mako, let me see it!" Korra whined.

"I don't think so," Mako replied, holding the book high over his head so that it was out of Korra's reach.

"That's too bad," Korra pouted. "I thought it was sweet." She put her arms around Mako's neck and kissed him on the lips.

In order to embrace his girlfriend properly, Mako lowered his arm and wrapped it around Korra's waist. A moment later, she snatched the book out of his hand and fled the room.

"Can't let your guard down," she teased.

Mako rolled his eyes. Korra had learned a little too well that _she _was his weakness.

* * *

_A/N: Longest chapter yet, woohoo! Okay, so I know I say to please review at the end of every chapter, but it's really discouraging when there are **so many **people following this story and **so few **reviewing. It makes me a sad panda. Only three reviewed last chapter (thanks dymitria, Nacho5, and CaskettFanGirl by the way). Anyways, if you are following and haven't ever left a review (or even if you have), I would love to hear from you, because if I know what you like about the story I can put more of it in. It's a mutually beneficial relationship :) Anyways, sorry about the rant – I'm just a bit frustrated. I hope you enjoyed the chapter regardless of my pathetic moodiness :)__  
_


	10. Fantasy Day

**10. Fantasy Day**

"Korra!" Ikki said determinedly, "It's _your _turn to be the princess."

"I don't know," Korra said, unsure. "I'm more of the knight in shining armor type, I think."

"It's just _pretend_," Ikki said. "You can _pretend _to be a princess, can't you?"

"Yeah, Korra, you can pretend," Mako said playfully. "And you better watch out for the dragon." Tendrils of smoke escaped from his nostrils as he said this.

Ikki thought the most useful part of firebending the ability to breathe fire, and thus be a convincing dragon. Mako found himself in this role whenever he came to visit Korra on Air Temple Island.

"No," Ikki said firmly. "If Korra's the princess, then you have to be the knight and rescue her." Ikki clearly had a very specific vision in her head for this session of pretend. Jinora always had her nose stuck in a book, but Mako thought that Ikki could probably come up with more fantastic stories.

"I get to be the dragon!" Meelo shouted eagerly.

"And I'm the witch that keeps the princess captive," Ikki concluded. "Korra go sit up in that tree – that's your tower."

Korra looked reluctant to cooperate, but Mako seemed to be having a genuinely good time playing pretend, so far be it from her to be the spoilsport. She shot Mako a look that clearly said '_you owe me' _and climbed up the tree. Korra didn't like having to be rescued, even if it was just for pretend.

Mako humored the dragon and the witch for a little while, pretending to be taken aback by their airbending attacks. After what he deemed was a suitable amount of playtime, he joined Korra up in the tree branches.

"Aha!" he shouted down to Ikki and Meelo. "I have thwarted your attacks – the princess is _mine_!" He squeezed Korra tightly as he said this.

"Yay! I'm rescued!" Korra said, attempting enthusiasm but not quite hitting a convincing note. "Can I get down now!"

"No!" Ikki said. "The knight has to kiss you to awaken you from eternal slumber."

"Hey, you can't just change your story on me! I didn't know I could have been napping up here the whole time."

"What's the harm in a little eternal slumber?" Mako laughed.

Korra rolled her eyes and laid her head back in Mako's arms, fake snoring as loud as she could.

"Princesses don't snore," Ikki instructed.

"Beggars can't be choosers," Korra said, opening one eye to give Ikki a glare, and she resumed her snoring.

She was quickly silenced, however, by Mako's lips covering hers. It wasn't the most romantic kiss ever – the tree they were crouched in wasn't exactly comfortable – but being kissed by Mako _always_ made Korra get little butterflies in her stomach. She reciprocated the kiss.

"So romantic," Korra heard Ikki sigh from the ground.

The pair broke apart. Tenzin wasn't exactly a fan of PDA, and neither Korra nor Mako wanted Tenzin to catch them "giving his daughter the wrong impression." They had gone through that last week, and that lecture was even less fun than playing the damsel in distress, in Korra's opinion.

"Need a hand down, milady?" Mako asked in a faux-cordial voice and wrapped his arm firmly around her waist to lift her from the tree branch.

"Nah, this princess can handle herself," Korra said, jumping from the branch and Mako's grasp. She didn't land as gracefully as she would have preferred, though, and had to catch herself by slamming both palms to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Mako asked, immediately jumping out of the tree after her. He grabbed her hands to examine them. They were a little scraped up, but nothing was broken.

"Nothing a little bit of waterbending healing can't fix," Korra said dismissively. "But thanks for worrying about me. You're a pretty noble knight."

"Well, you are a _very_ beautiful, capable, badass princess," Mako replied.

"And they both lived happily ever after!" Ikki said gleefully. Then, apparently bored with the story she had worked so hard to craft, she ran off to go see what Jinora was doing.

Since they were now relatively alone, Mako wrapped his arms around Korra and put his forehead to hers. "I know you're all about being independent, but I wish you would let me be your knight in shining armor every once in a while."

Korra smiled. She was aware that she could be a bit... stubborn. "Well, as long as it's only every once in a while, I think I can manage that." She planted another kiss on her boyfriend's lips.

"And they both lived happily ever after," Mako said.

"Yeah," Korra breathed. "Happily ever after."

* * *

_A/N: So apparently this week is Makorra Week? The prompt for Sunday is "fantasy", so this is my contribution :) I'm not going to guilt you into reviewing this chapter but I **would **appreciate feedback if you want to give it and I seriously want to give virtual hugs and cookies to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Also, if you have any Makorra/Bosami ideas that you want to see in future chapters feel free to leave them in a review. I loves you guys!_


End file.
